In Which Hermione Does Know Everythings
by Squishysoo
Summary: How could Ron believe when Hermione said that his best mate and Draco-stupid-Malfoy were a couple? Hermione proved to him that she, indeed, was the smartest witch in their year and she would never get something like this wrong. Drarry. Short fic.


I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling obviously does.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it is even remotely possible to be this upset, Ron. Those two are brainless! Even a blind man could see that they fall head-over-heels to each other, yet they do nothing about it! Merlin, I think I'm going crazy just by looking at them!"<p>

"And here you thought I'm not getting crazy by listening to your rant?"

Hermione shot a piercing glare to Ron, making the said lad almost piss his pants.

"Of course not, Hermione. Do continue."

"Okay, Ron," Hermione sighed dramatically, as if she was experiencing the greatest depression in the entire Hogwarts' history. "Why aren't they dating? Everyone, obviously, know that they were obsessed to each other. Why is it so hard for them to acknowledge that their fights are merely sexual tension? I could die young if they keep being so oblivious!"

"Em… Maybe because they don't have feelings for each other? From my view, they look just like ordinary enemies."

Wrong move, Ron.

Hermione gaped, scandalized, and in one easy tug leading the red head to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Ron could only look at Hermione as of that girl had gone crazy. He loved Hermione—"As a friend, mind you." He always said with a bright blush across his freckled cheeks—but that didn't mean he would tolerate all of her quirks and action.<p>

Both of them sat next to their best friend, Harry, who had sat before them. Harry had to meet someone before going to the hall, he said so to them after class that afternoon. Harry smiled at them widely, and Ron gave him a bright grin. Hermione stiffed back a squeal.

Ron and Harry looked at her strangely. The genius girl only chuckled.

Ron knew that chuckles—that meant Hermione knew something that they didn't. Well, although that was not _that _strange, seeing that Hermione knew almost everything, Ron simply recognized that as I'm-thinking-something-really-disturbing-yet-fascinating..

Ron didn't understand how girls mind work, especially such a unique girl like Hermione. Ron realized that his best friend-turn-crush—"She's not my crush!"—had been acting really strange those past weeks. Squealing like a choked puppy or simply hyperventilating to the point that Ron almost brought her to infirmary.

If Ron asked about the reason behind her odd behavior, she only responded with "You won't understand, Ron."

Maybe many people thought that Ronald Weasley was no more but a foolish boy with undeveloped brain, but, hey, he was not that stupid. Not really, anyway.

After examining Hermione's disease, he could finally took a conclusion.

Hermione Granger was infected by an unidentified virus that caused her to become a screaming mutant who loved to fawn over Hogwart's hottest couples. In muggles term, Hermione could be called a _fangirl_.

At first, she only "shipped"—Ron still didn't know how to translate that word but he would use it anyway—normal couples, like Cedric and Cho, or Dean and Seamus. At first.

One day, she suddenly made the widest smile known to human after seeing Harry and Malfoy threw insults at each other. When Malfoy secretly gave Harry the finger, Hermione almost fainted because "I will see you do that, Malfoy."

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione became the president of the newly formed fan club for _Harry Potter _and_ Draco Malfoy_. Guess what made Ron almost vomit on his own lunch? The majority of Hogwarts students supported her club.

What kind of stupid people would see their fights as a declaration of an undying love? Rubbish.

Hermione, of course, didn't share his toughts. That girl devotedly willing to show Ron how perfect Harry and Malfoy as a couple. Because of that, Ron had to practically stalked his best friend and a ferret three tables across from him for the entire dinner.

"Look at them closely, okay?" whispered Hermione, afraid that Harry might hear her. "You'll know the reason why."

Ron could only nodded. While munching on his food, he looked closely without being caught.

Harry still occupied on his dinner. Sometimes he would smile if someone was talking to him. Nothing weird. Ron looked at the Slytherin table only to see Malfoy drank his pumpkin juice while listening to Parkinson's ramblings. Zabini smirked at him as if he was waiting for Malfoy to do something.

Suddenly, Malfoy looked at the Gryffindor table, and he didn't waver his sight.

Ron saw Harry from the corner of his eyes.

If Ron was drinking something at the moment, he would spat it out across the table to Seamus' laughing face. Harry dropped his head a little, hiding his face using his rather long bangs. Ron widened his eyes when he realized that his best friend was blushing pretty hard.

Both of them were staring at each other, one secretly, one without bothering to hide at all.

Hermione almost broke a spoon in her hand. She tried her best to not scream and earning a minus point from Snape for making a scene in a perfectly nice dinner.

"Did you see that?" said Hermione with uneven breathing, forcing a straight face even though her face almost split into half for grinning so wide. "Have you seen how they look at each other?"

Ron shook his head violently, still didn't believing his own eyes. "No," he said in horror. "That was just a light trick. Yeah. Or maybe Fred and George did something. Yeah."

Ron looked at Malfoy again. The Slytherin was eating peacefully. Ron sighed heavily, maybe that event was just an accident.

Suddenly, just like before, Malfoy smirked a little to Harry's direction.

A sickening sound of bones cracking could be heard from Ron's neck when he abruptly looked at Harry. His best mate's face was covered in red.

_Oh Merlin, no, no, NO—_

_This is not happening. No way in seven floors of hell that his best friend, Harry, would like Draco Malfoy, right?_

_Right._

_Right?_

Ron did want to believe his own mind.

Harry and Malfoy were the most famous rival in school. For the last six years, they always spent their spare time throwing nasty insults, anything with I-hate-you-go-die-please theme running in every fights.

Every desperate theories Ron tried to make were positively destroyed when Harry, finally, looked at Malfoy straight in the eyes and then—

-he smiled the most beautiful smile ever to the snobbish brat.

It was actually a sincere smile, unlike their previous years. Harry's face didn't show any hidden evil plan or hatred. It… it—

_Merlin's bikini, my best mate is in love with Draco-ferret-Malfoy._

From the Slytherin table, Malfoy threw a surprisingly genuine smile.

Ron choked on a piece of chicken and being sent away to Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>Wut. What is this shit I can't even.<p>

Ugh, press the button bellow, pretty please?


End file.
